


Volume 10

by madamoiselle_sica



Series: RWBY Vacuo Arc Vol 10-12 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Night Terrors, References to Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format, discussion about grief, hint of the bees, mention of Taiyang Xiao Long, references to Chpt 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAYA hand writing, moving the pen on the paper quickly.YANG (V.O.)Hey Dad.(pause)So I had hoped that I would actually be speaking to you via the new CCT tower.PULL BACK:Yang is writing on the paper.YANG (V.O. CONT’D)But that didn’t happen. So I am stuck using conventional paper and pen.EXT. MANTLE STREET - DAYRuby helping children being reunited with familiesYANG (V.O.)While I was able to find Ruby with the help of Raven. That’s a story for another time. I wanted to let you know a little bit about what has happened.EXT. MANTLE WALL - DAYMembers of Team RWBY and JNR helping with repairs. AceOps working side by side with them.YANG (V.O.)First. Ruby and I are OFFICIALLY HUNTRESSES!!! YES!Ironwood decided that we had seen enough actual battle to warrant getting our licenses versus attending school at Atlas Academy. It was great to put our licenses to use right away.EXT. MANTLE STREET - NIGHTRuby and Yang fighting a Grimm.YANG (V.O.)Taking missions and crushing grimm.[One possible RWBY future, as I see it since the conclusion to Volume 7]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Series: RWBY Vacuo Arc Vol 10-12 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863301
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> So many of my FGE Discord family saw my excitement about being done with the School. YES!!!!!!  
> Thank Gods it is done. (I can't not scream about that enough.)
> 
> Anyway, now that I am done, I took a brief break to get caught up on household things, adulting being all the rage, and then I dove straight back into writing this story that has been patiently waiting for me to return to it since March. So here is my very first chapter to a fairly lengthy multi-volume story.
> 
> I have no clue as to where Vol 8 & 9 are going, which I believe will both be in Atlas/Mantle/Solitas. But for some reason the Vacuo arc was where my story began and I ran with it.
> 
> Be aware, I write in script style, in true technical theatre minor fashion, so there won't be many paragraphs unless to describe a location or positioning of persons or things in a space. I have included a quick guide below, to describe some of the format and script descriptions mean since I doubt everyone is fluent.
> 
> That being said, I included 2 styles in script writing that are typically considered bad. I included more emphasis on words by using italic, underline or ALL CAPS (occasionally) more than is typically appropriate or appreciated by actors who want to make their own interpretations. I am also aware that I included some descriptions and movements with a lot more detail than is usually permitted, in particular with regard to camera directions, that usually aggravates directors. However, since no actors will be performing my story or directors using my story, there is no harm in me including it here for my own appreciation to help express how it should be interpreted by the reader. Mostly I just described what was happening to the character or object and left you, the reader, to interpret how you would visualize that.
> 
> With that out of the way. AO3 ~~does not like~~ HATES script style and after fighting with it, I have decided on a happy medium. So what you see is not entirely correct with regard to formatting. 
> 
> INT - interior  
> EXT - exterior  
> V.O. - voice over  
> O.S - off screen  
> Dissolve - when the current image on the screen fades out and the new scene fades in simultaneously  
> Pull Back - the camera literally moves away from the focus point.  
> Stock Shot - are previously aired or seen moments in the show. usually listed in black and white

FADE IN:

EXT. ATLAS MID-SIZED AIRCRAFT - DARK

We see the ship flying, with Altas Emblem on the side.

INT. ATLAS MID-SIZED AIRCRAFT

Teams RWBY, ORNJ and Qrow are on board, most of them in the passenger seats with blankets and pillows accompanying each occupant. There are two Atlas pilots up front.

Everyone is sleeping except for Qrow and Yang. Yang is sitting next to Qrow, his right side, with a hand on his right shoulder. He is leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face.

Yang is moving her hand across his back toward his left shoulder and back to his right. They are quiet for a few moments.

YANG

If you ever need someone to listen...

QROW  
It’s just a bad dream. I’ll be fine.

(pause, leans back)  
  


YANG

(Sighs)

Camera follows her backside as she walks back to a seat next to Blake. 

Camera shifts to see Yang sit back down in her seat. She looks at Blake for a moment and then up at the ceiling.

DISSOLVE:

BEGIN FLASHBACK MONTAGE:

INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAY

A hand writing, moving the pen on the paper quickly. 

YANG (V.O.)

Hey Dad.

(pause)

So I had hoped that I would actually be speaking to you via the new CCT tower. 

PULL BACK:

Yang is writing on the paper.

YANG (V.O. CONT’D)

But that didn’t happen. So I am stuck using conventional paper and pen.

EXT. MANTLE STREET - DAY 

Ruby helping children being reunited with families

YANG (V.O.)

While I was able to find Ruby with the help of Raven. That’s a story for another time. I wanted to let you know a little bit about what has happened.

EXT. MANTLE WALL - DAY

Members of Team RWBY and JNR helping with repairs. AceOps working side by side with them.  
  


YANG (V.O.)

First. Ruby and I are OFFICIALLY HUNTRESSES!!! YES!

Ironwood decided that we had seen enough actual battle to warrant getting our licenses versus attending school at Atlas Academy. It was great to put our licenses to use right away.

EXT. MANTLE STREET - NIGHT

Ruby and Yang fighting a Grimm.

YANG (V.O.)

Taking missions and crushing grimm.

EXT. SOLITAS TUNDRA - NIGHT

Team RWBY and other military members fighting large numbers of Grimm. And Ruby using her eye abilities.

YANG (V.O.)

Second. We know about _her_ … But more importantly, _she_ was in Atlas and…let’s just say, things didn’t go her way. 

INT. ATLAS HOSPITAL - DAY

Reflection of Winter in the transparent glass window looking at Ironwood on a hospital bed, hooked up to a multitude of medical machines. Winter is seen looking over her shoulder to the multitude of beds, all of them occupied and many other people crowding the hallways and floor.

YANG (V.O.)

However, Ironwood is in a coma and a lot of people were injured. 

EXT. CITY OF ATLAS, IN THE OCEAN - DAY

View of Atlas floating in the ocean. Penny is seen flying around Mantle and Atlas, helping to attach the tethers to the mainland so it doesn’t float away.

YANG (V.O.)

Atlas is no longer a city in the sky. Now it’s a city in the ocean. I don’t know if that makes it better considering how entitled some of those people could be. But now, Atlas is on level footing with Mantle. Maybe that will help bridge the gap between the two cities... 

INT. LARGE ROOM - NIGHT

There are a number of caskets around with flowers on all of them. All of them have a number of families surrounding each respective casket, with sad looks, tears and tissues in hand. One man has a crying toddler in his arms. At another, a woman is draped over the casket sobbing.

YANG (V.O. CONT’D)

...especially with everyone mourning those lost to her war.

INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAY

Yang writes on the paper. 

YANG (V.O.)

 _She_ also mentioned something about Mom, like she had spoken to Mom, and it made Ruby cry. I was livid. 

Yang pounds the desk with her left hand.

YANG (V.O. CONT’D)

I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news but I felt that this was something that you should know, if this ever reaches you.

EXT. ARGUS TRAIN DERAILMENT - DAY - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Jinn’s blue body floating above them. Shared memory of Ozpin and Salem together with children. Then the fight between them.

YANG (V.O.)

But we learned quite a bit more about _her_ than even Qrow knew, particularly about her and our old headmaster. 

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Qrow punching Oscar.

YANG (V.O. CONT’D)

Let’s just say that Qrow was so angry for trusting Oz, Qrow wanted to punch him.

INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAY

Yang puts down the pen and looks at her scroll, at a picture of Ruby, Yang and Qrow, with all three happy, in their Atlas gear in Amity Arena.

YANG (V.O.)

Third. Speaking of Uncle Qrow… He STOPPED DRINKING!!! He has been sober for about two months as of the time I write this letter.

Then she picks up the pen and continues to write.

YANG (V.O. CONT’D)

Uncle Qrow told us about his abilities.

EXT. SOLITAS SKY - DAY

There is a lone crow in the sky looking down at Mantle and Atlas below.

YANG (V.O.)

It has been interesting to see how that affects things, especially when trying to get the big picture of the landscape.

INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAY

Yang looks back over at her scroll with the picture still on the screen. 

YANG (V.O.)

However, I am worried about him. 

INT. SOLITAS MINES - DAY - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Seeing Clover fight with the geist in the mines. Qrow lands next to Clover after the fight, from Yang’s POV.

YANG (V.O.)

Due to some big stuff happening in Atlas, he lost a friend. 

EXT. MANTA - NIGHT - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Clover, Qrow and Elm standing together on the Manta headed down to Mantle when the heat was turned off.

YANG (V.O.)

Clover. And despite our short time here, they were close. 

INT. ATLAS BRIEFING ROOM - DAY - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Clover welcoming them to the new normal in Atlas.

YANG (V.O.)

Clover’s semblance was good luck. Can you believe that? 

INT. ATLAS SCHNEE MANOR MAIN ROOM - DAY - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Clover and Qrow at the Schnee Manor, from Yang’s POV.

YANG (V.O.)

Qrow seemed happy. More so than usually and it was hard to tell if it was because of his sobriety or because of Clover.

INT. ATLAS HOSPITAL - DAY

Clover in an enclosed tube-like structure, with a quarter glass top and a number of tubes attached to him and machine tubes attached on the outside all connected to a number of monitors. The room is small but Pietro, Maria and three other medical personnel are in the room. One of the medical staff members is checking the monitors. Two other medical staff members are looking at a monitor with Clover’s torso diagram, as one points to some detail on the diagram. Pietro is working with a machine building something in the background, with Maria assisting. Other patients and medical staff can be seen walking past the glass window in the door.

YANG (V.O.)

Qrow hasn’t been the same since Clover’s death and of course he blames himself. 

EXT. SOLITAS TUNDRA - DAY - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Qrow fights Grimm with Team RWBY and JNR and Happy Huntresses during assault on Mantle and Atlas.

YANG (V.O.)

He was able to push past it due to _her_ arrival, but now I worry that he will go back to drinking. 

INT. ATLAS GENERAL'S OFFICE - DAY

Winter, Robin, Penny, Oscar and Team RWBY standing around the digital table, making plans. Qrow is leaning against the wall in the background, shoulders hunched, looking down towards the floor.

YANG (V.O.)

As painful as it is to see him so disheveled, I prefer being around him so much better sober. I don’t want to see drunk Uncle Qrow ever again. 

INT. ATLAS TRAINING ROOM - DAY - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Qrow in the training rooms with Team RWBY and JNOR.

YANG (V.O.)

You would really be impressed with how he has been. It’s amazing. But I am getting sidetracked.

INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAY

Yang continues to write on the paper.

YANG (V.O.)

I worry that because of all of that,  
(She frowns)  
he will try to leave the rest of us or ‘suggest’ that someone else travel with us, like that is going to protect us somehow. 

INT. ATLAS HALLWAY - DAY

Yang and Ruby walk side by side with Qrow, Ruby hugging his arm, as he walks with them, hunched over, mostly looking at the floor, hands in his pockets. They are speaking to him, in turn, but no sound is heard.

YANG (V.O.)

I just wish I could talk to you so that we could all talk some sense into him. For now Ruby and I will just try to be there for him.

INT. HAVEN ACADEMY - NIGHT - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Watching Raven appear with Cinder and crew and Raven clashing blades with Qrow. Yang POV.

YANG (V.O.)

Lastly. Regarding Raven. You should know about her betrayal. It’s complicated but this was more than usual.

INT. HAVEN VAULT - NIGHT - PAST

STOCK SHOT: BLACK AND WHITE

Yang and Raven’s discussion, but no sound can be heard. 

YANG (V.O.)

Just be careful if she decides to visit. She is more than just what her name implies.

Raven’s eyes show that she is the Spring Maiden.

YANG (V.O. CONT’D)

And she is scared and if she is not careful, someone might go after her. Especially after Haven.

INT. ATLAS DOOM ROOM - DAY

Yang finishes up writing the letter and places it in an envelope. She gets up from her desk and leaves the room.

YANG (V.O.)

I wish you were here. We miss you. I wish that we could visit soon but that doesn’t seem likely.

Love

Your Sunny Little Dragon

END FLASHBACK MONTAGE.

DISSOLVE:

INT. ATLAS MID-SIZED AIRCRAFT - SAME DAY

Qrow is sleeping in one of the passenger seats and fidgets in his seat. He is sweating.

QROW

(groans and moans in his sleep)

Camera moves to Ruby nearby, as she hears him and stirs in her seat.

Camera moves back to focus on Qrow.

QROW

(groans and cries in his sleep)

(whispers)

No

(mumbling)

No stop

(mumbling)

Look out

We see Ruby move into the shot and stands next to Qrow, shaking him awake with one hand on his shoulder, as he still fidgets in his seat asleep.

RUBY

(quietly) 

Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow.

Wake up. It’s just a dream.

Uses both hands to shake him now.

RUBY

Please wake up. Uncle Qrow

Bolts upright in his seat.

QROW

(gasping for air)

What? 

(pauses, blinking)

Ruby? What is it?

RUBY

You were having a nightmare. You were crying and talking in your sleep.

Qrow reaches up to touch his face and pulls his hand back to look at it.

RUBY

Are you okay?

Qrow looks towards the window on his left. 

RUBY

Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?

QROW

No.

RUBY

Maybe you should go back to Atlas with the pilots, so that you can say goodbye.

He looks back at Ruby.

QROW

No. 

(shakes head)

I’m fine. I already said my goodbye’s.

RUBY

I’m worried about you. So is Yang. So is everyone. Can you please just talk to someone? You don’t have to do this alone.

Turns and looks out the window on his left.

QROW

(mumbles)

I’m not ready.

Qrow closes his eyes and takes a breath and looks at Ruby.

QROW

I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.

  
  


Ruby frowns. She moves back to her seat.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

INT. ATLAS MID-SIZED AIRCRAFT - NEXT MORNING

The young hunters are standing around the aircraft, with some still in their seats, chatting with others. 

FOCUS ON NORA AND REN:

Camera follows them as they are moving about the cabin of the plane.

NORA

What do you mean, that’s all I get?

REN

Nora, we have to save some of it for later. Besides, not everyone has eaten yet.

NORA

(exasperated)

Fine.

CAMERA PANS TO RUBY:

RUBY

I can’t wait till we get there. I’m all ready with my modified outfit.

WEISS

Only you would make a big deal about an integrated Atlas tech to keep the sand out of your clothes.

CAMERA PANS TO BLAKE:

Blake is looking out the window of the aircraft

BLAKE

Hey, we’re getting close. We are almost at the coast.

Camera shows the view from the window, where the coast of Vacuo is nearly directly below the aircraft. The expansive desert is easy to see, as it begins nearly on the coast, with some green forest areas to the east and west of the desert, seen in the distance.

YANG

Never actually thought I would ever get to visit Vacuo and yet here we are.

Qrow walks up behind Yang and Blake

QROW

You may not want to say that to the locals. They do not take kindly to visitors. Especially those who can’t handle the desert or the heat.

Oscar joins the group looking out the window

BLAKE

I’m not looking forward to the sand but it will be nice to see the school and how it compares to our experience.

Ruby and Weiss join the group at the window.

YANG

I hope that no one questions our licenses. Considering that some of our classmates from Beacon are likely still attending classes.

Ruby starts jumping up and down.

OSCAR

I think with Ozpin available to speak to the headmaster, I doubt that will be...

RUBY

(interrupting Oscar)

You think that Team CFVY is here?

(bouncing)

I wonder who else we will get to see.

BLAKE

Well Sun said that he was coming here with his team, so we should be able to catch up with them, at least.

QROW

Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves. As much as I am happy that you will all likely run into your old friends and classmates, I do not know what Theodore has planned or how he will react to our arrival.

WEISS

Qrow’s right. There is no guarantee that our friends or anybody will know about Salem and the relics. Theodore will likely have his own inner circle, including the Summer Maiden.

YANG

Speaking of, is she old like Freya? 

QROW

No. She is much closer to my age. Actually Oz and I joked about it once about how the maidens seemed to be from different generations and the transition of power seemed to occur once a decade.

Jaune looks out the window.

JAUNE

Hey guys, what is that?

They all look out the window.

JAUNE

That can’t be good.

QROW

(groaning)

It isn’t. THAT 

(points at the cauliflower shape in the distance with his thumb)

is a sand storm.

Qrow walks to the front of the plane to speak to the pilots. Ruby and Yang exchange glances.

RUBY

You think that..that he is going to blame himself?

YANG

Knowing him, especially now, probably.

RUBY

But we just got here. There is no way that this is his fault.

YANG

After everything that happened in Atlas, I doubt even dad could convince him of that.

RUBY

Then what do we do?

YANG

I don’t know.

(sighs)

I can only hope that there is someone at Shade that can reach him. 

Yang looks back out the window to look at the distant image of the sand storm. 

YANG

(whispers)

I just hope that dad gets my letter.

DISSOLVE:

BEGIN FLASHBACK MONTAGE:

EXT. ATLAS ACADEMY GROUNDS - DAY

Yang gives the letter it to Robyn

ROBYN

I promise to do everything that I can to get this to its destination. Winter and I have to get in touch with both Vale and Haven just to get everyone up to speed about what has happened in Atlas. This letter will just be a special favor for everything that you all did for us here.

(pause)

How is Qrow doing?

YANG

(shrugs)

He doesn’t say much and when he does, it's mostly to get us off his back.

(pause)

He isn’t sleeping much. I think that his night terrors are the worst I have ever seen. I would have to ask Dad how bad they were when Mom disappeared but this time…He’s doing it sober and…that’s just going to make it so much harder for him.

ROBYN

Well, pass on my thanks and my apologies. I feel that I played just as much a part in Clover’s death as anyone. I...

(takes a breath)

...feel pretty guilty myself. If only I had just kept my cool and followed Qrow’s lead and

(sighs)

I guess going down that road won’t help anyone much.

(shakes her head)

Besides I now have a whole school to run. Who would have thought that I would ever be a Headmaster? Not me.

FIONA (O.S)

Robyn

Robyn looks off screen toward Fiona and then back at Yang.

ROBYN

Duty calls. Take care of yourself, fisticuffs. 

Turns and walks towards Fiona.

YANG

You too. 

Robyn turns and walks backwards.

ROBYN

And I’ll take care of this.

(waves the letter Yang gave her)

Robyn turns back around and walks towards Fiona.

END FLASHBACK MONTAGE.

FADE OUT:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After checking the third bike, there is a low roar.
> 
> YANG  
> What was that?
> 
> The cavern rumbles.
> 
> JAUNE  
> Whatever it is, it can’t be good.
> 
> QROW  
> OUT NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...In case you don't already know. I am a high school math teacher with two small children.
> 
> So all of this junk that you are hearing about remote learning is my life right now. (Better than being forced to be in person, but still a crap shoot). I am hoping that it gets better soon. And then I can post more regularly.
> 
> Cross my fingers.

######  INT. ATLAS MID-SIZED AIRCRAFT - SAME MORNING

Focus on Qrow speaking to the group

QROW

Okay everybody. Listen up. Waiting out the storm is not an option since fuel reserves are limited, the pilots are going to land us as far inland as they can. They are aiming for that structure in the distant horizon so that we can use it as shelter to ride out the storm. 

Camera focuses on a large rock structure with holes and gaps in and around it through the window of the airship.

QROW (Cont’d)

(pause)

We need to pack up everything that we need and get off this ship as fast as possible. If the sand gets into any of the engines, it will destroy them, making it harder, if not impossible, for the ship to return to Atlas. 

WEISS

Before you start packing up, make sure to put on the desert cloaks that Dr. Polendina supplied us with and to keep the sand off your face and out of your clothes.

All of the people on the ship busy themselves both near the seats and in the back of the plane gathering everything that they can carry to take with them.

Yang walks over to Qrow who is looking out the window.

YANG

Are we going to take all of the hoverbikes too?

QROW

Yes. As much as I hate to admit, they will be extremely useful for traveling across the desert quickly. We will have to be careful to cover them and check them all after the storm passes before using them. And if any of them are damaged we will need the extra bikes and the trailers to pull them and the other supplies.

YANG

Didn’t Pietro add extra tech to them to prevent that?

QROW

Yeah but I can never be too cautious. Don’t want anyone to go flying off into the sand because it blew up underneath them.

Camera focuses on the group, as they move about the plane, busy collecting supplies and packing them in bins and duffel bags.

JAUNE

Make sure to take all of the water, food and rations that we have, since we don’t know how long it will take us to get to Shade.

REN

I would recommend all of the dust that we have since we are unfamiliar with the grimm or other creatures that we may have to fight on our way to Shade as well.

NORA

I can’t wait to kick some desert grim butt.

######  EXT. VACUO DESERT NEAR COAST - CONTINUOUS

Camera focuses on the Atlas air ship approaching the large cavern structure. 

######  INT. ATLAS MID-SIZED AIRCRAFT - CONTINUOUS

Camera focuses on Ruby and Qrow talking but no specifics can be heard over the sound of the engines and the other hunters talking.

RUBY

Okay everyone, here is the plan. Once we get closer, Uncle Qrow is going to fly ahead and find a place in the structure where we should make our stand against the storm. Once we land, Blake, Oscar and I will rush on ahead and meet with Uncle Qrow to prepare the space with some of the equipment we have. Everyone else will head to the cargo hold and place all of our belongings and necessary supplies onto the two trailers that are stored there. Yang and Nora will make sure to attach the trailers to the bikes and Jaune and Ren will drive those inside the structure. Yang, Nora and Weiss will ride the other bikes inside. When you get in, you will need to cover everything as best you can. Once you are on your way in, the four of us will come back and get our bikes as well and meet up with you and cover them as well. Any questions?

Silence follows.

PILOT 1

We are approaching the structure. Five minutes out.

QROW

That’s my cue.

Qrow opens a side door and jumps out transforming into a bird as he starts to fall. Camera follows as he approaches a tall rock formation with multiple cavern openings around it.

Camera switches to watch bird fly inside of cavern structure

######  EXT. AIRSHIP LANDING - MORNING - CONTINUOUS

The outside of the airship, from the side and then shifting to the rear, shows engines and dust used to lower the aircraft to the ground, as a tail cargo door opens. Camera follows Ruby, Blake and Oscar carrying a medium sized bag each and as they leave the plane before it lands and reach the structure some short distance away, a crow flies out and transforms. 

QROW

Follow me.

Camera returns to zoom in on the aircraft rear door. Shows Yang and Nora attaching the trailers to two of the hoverbikes. All of the others are piling bags and bins onto them. Then Jaune and Ren hop on the bikes and take off, followed by the rest of the group.

Camera follows them as they disappear inside the structure. Followed by the others retreating from the structure. A crow, red rose petals with green mixed in, followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud flying off the rock structure, all to get to the ship faster.

Camera follows red and green petals as they land inside the rear door and Ruby and Oscar reappear, followed by Blake. Oscar wobbles a bit when he tries to move. 

OSCAR

Does it make you feel dizzy when you do that?

Ruby

No. Just you.

Blake walks past them.

BLAKE

I wouldn’t know, she has not done it with me.

Camera focuses on the four of them getting on a hoverbike.

QROW

Let’s go before we run out of time.

PILOT 1

Good luck out there.

The four riders leave on the hoverbikes. The tail cargo door closes. The ship lifts into the air slowly and then faster as it ascends and turns to face the direction it came. The camera watches as it takes off toward the coast.

######  INT. CAVERN - MORNING - CONTINUOUS

Camera follows the last group into the cavern. As they travel further in, it becomes darker. They stop and dismount from the hoverbikes near the rest of the bikes. It shows all of the members placing the bikes under some tarp like material with tech built in. All of their belongings are still on the trailers under the tarp. Ren and Jaune are helping to set up a tent for everyone to get inside that also has tech built in. 

BLAKE

Is that the last one?

OSCAR

Yeah. 

WEISS

Then I will activate the dust tech to keep the sand out or from being damaged.

Camera follows over to the tent.

RUBY

Alright everyone, in we go.

Nora is carrying an arm full of food into the tent.

NORA

Well at least we won’t starve.

REN

Only you seem to be concerned.

Camera follows as the hunters file into the tent. Jaune is last and activates the tech for the tent. He turns to the group.

JUANE

So now what?

Camera focuses on Yang, Blake and Ruby.

YANG

We wait until the storm passes,

(looks over her shoulder)

right Uncle Qrow?

  
  


Camera zooms in over Yang’s shoulder, to the back corner of the tent where he is sitting on the ground, with his knees up, arms on his knees and head laying on his arms. His eyes are half way shut.

QROW

Huh?

(pause)

Yeah. We wait.

Camera focuses on Yang, Blake and Ruby.

YANG

(rolls her eyes)

Camera zooms out to show the whole crew in the tent, as Yang, Blake and Ruby join the rest of the group.

WEISS

How long do these storms last?

OZ(V.O. to Oscar)

Do you mind?

OSCAR (V.O to Oz)

Go ahead

Camera shows a shift and shimmer as Oz takes control of Oscar’s body, with his hands behind his back.

OZ

It really depends on the storm. Some are over in twenty minutes. Others have been known to last hours. 

NORA

We might have to be in here for  _ hours? _ I didn’t bring enough food for that.

REN

Think of it like training.

BLAKE

I think I am going to take a page out of his book 

(gestures to Qrow)

and get some more sleep.

Camera zooms in on Qrow in the back right corner of the tent, eyes closed, sleeping with his knees up, arms on his knees and head on his arms, turned to the left. 

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:

######  INT. ATLAS LAB - Day

Pietro is sleeping on his arms on his desk, faceing to the left. He is jolted awake by Maria poking him with her cane.

MARIA

Time to wake up you fool.

PIETRO

(stuttering) Wha...Where…

(blinks and looks at Maria)

Oh. Sorry about that.

MARIA

It’s fine. You do need your rest. But now we have work to do.

PIETRO

(rubs his face)

Yes. You’re right. Did you get what I needed?

MARIA

What do I look like, an invalid? I may be old but I am plenty capable of doing some simple, if not boring task of gathering resources.

Maria and Pietro move to another different table in his workshop

PIETRO

Can you bring them over here?

MARIA

(drops a raggedy cloth bag on the table)

Do you think his luck has finally run out?

PIETRO

Based on all of the progress that we have made so far. I doubt it. 

(looks in bag, gasps)   
Maria! You have outdone yourself. This is substantially more than I requested.

MARIA

As you know, I don’t do things half-assed. And I didn’t want to have to do a second errand in case you needed more.

PIETRO

And based on what I am seeing here, it looks like his luck is still with us. 

MARIA

(sighs)

I just hope that this works.

PIETRO

Me too. Let's get to work.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

######  EXT. CAVERN - AFTERNOON

Camera zooms in slowly on the cavern structure as sand whips around the outside. 

######  INT. CAVERN - AFTERNOON - CONTINUOUS

Camera pans over the supplies and the tent from the outside. Indiscernible noises can be heard.

######  INT. TENT - AFTERNOON - CONTINUOUS

Camera focuses on a card game that Jaune, Nora, Yang and Ruby are playing. Trash talk about the game is in progress.

NORA

Do it Jaune!

JAUNE

You're going down!

RUBY

Not if I can help it!

YANG

Nice save, sis! Now it’s  _ my turn to do some damage _ !

WEISS

Will you guys keep it down?

RUBY

Sorry Weiss. We are just having so much fun.

WEISS

(rolls her eyes)

I can’t imagine how. We have been stuck in here for hours. Aren’t you tired of playing that game?

RUBY

Nope.

Camera moves to slowly zoom in on Ren sitting against the opposite wall, meditating. The volume of the hunters playing is fading.

FADE TO:

BLACK AND WHITE

Camera focuses on Ren, slowly zooming in. The volume of the outside sand storm is loud for a few seconds and then the sound of the storm begins to diminish.

CUT TO:

COLOR

Camera focuses on the game group and the ruckus that they are causing, panning out to see everyone in the tent.

REN

Listen.

(pause)

Listen everyone!

The chatter from the group quiets down. Camera shifts focus from person to person, as they listen, all looking upwards. The storm can be heard loudly from inside. After the camera switches focus for the sixth time, the volume begins to drop and over the course of a few seconds it quiets to a low hum, as the camera continues to switch focus.

Camera focuses on Ren.

REN (Cont’d)

I think the storm has passed.

JAUNE

How did you know that?

REN

I don’t know. I just felt it.

NORA

Who cares. Now we can get out of this place and get something to eat.

QROW

Hey. Don’t be in such a hurry, we still have to check all of the equipment before we head out.

BLAKE

Might as well get a head start while the storm is dying down.

YANG

I don’t know about all of you but I am ready to get out of this thing.

Weiss goes over to the tent entrance and turns off the dust device and unzips the tent. She walks out followed by the rest of the hunters.

Weiss heads over to the bikes under the tarps and turns off the dust tech.

WEISS

I can’t wait to get out of here. The sooner, the better.

RUBY

Yeah this place is starting to give me the creeps.

BLAKE

Then let's get these things checked out so we can leave.

Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang work together to take off the tarp and start pulling out the bikes. Yang starts checking each one and testing each one to make sure that they run.

After checking the third bike, there is a low roar.

YANG

_ What _ was that?

The cavern rumbles.

JAUNE

Whatever it is, it can’t be good.

QROW

OUT NOW!

They leave all of the bikes and run out of the cavern. Camera follows the hunters running. As the last hunter gets out the camera pans out to show all of them looking at the cavern. 

Camera focuses on the cavern, which can be seen shaking and rumbling, with a loud roar.

QROW

So the question is   
grimm OR…?

RUBY

What else 

(slowly, getting quieter)

could it be?

As Ruby’s voice slows, six large crab-like creatures crawl out of the cavern.

NORA

What the hell are those?

OZPIN (V.O.)

May I?

OSCAR (V.O.)

(sadly)

Yeah

OZPIN

There are mole crabs.

JAUNE

So how do we kill them?

QROW

Weakest on the bottom and at their joints. But they can be vicious and extremely dangerous if you don’t take out their claws first.

OZPIN

And I will warn you, they stink.

WEISS

What does that mean?

OSCAR

He says you’ll find out soon enough.

The teams break off in pairs, attacking one mole crab. Qrow takes on two at once. After some simple but important pair attacks, the one attacking Blake and Yang is dead. Shortly after, the one attacking Weiss and Ruby is also dead.

WEISS

OH GODS! The smell is disgusting.

BLAKE

It definitely isn’t pleasant.

YANG

How about we kill the rest of these things and get away from the smell.

Yang and Blake go to assist Jaune and Oscar with the mole crab attacking them and Weiss and Ruby help Qrow.

A few more attacks by all of the hunters against the mole crabs and they are defeated.

OSCAR

He wasn’t kidding about the smell.

QROW

You’ll get used to it the longer we’re here.

REN

How often do hunters in Vacuo come across these types of creatures compared to grimm?

QROW

Hard to say, but I say it was a near 40-60 split when you are actually in the desert.

(chuckles)

And that wasn’t even the largest out there.

RUBY

WHAT? These things get bigger?

OZPIN

Why yes. In fact the most common size beasts are about as large as the airship we were on.

WEISS

That’s insane. How come I have not read about these creatures before?

QROW

Most likely because the academies focus on grimm and since you are not from Shade, they didn’t bother to teach you about the other dangerous animals that you could run into.

OZPIN

I would recommend that we move along. Quickly.

JAUNE

Why?

QROW

Those were young mole crabs. Unless you want to meet their parents, the size of a plane...

RUBY

Alright people. You heard the man. Let’s get out of here.

Ruby in a flash of petals is the first to go back into the cave. Followed by the rest of the hunters. They do a quick check over the bikes. They each get on a bike and head away from the cavern.

Camera focuses on the lead bikes headed away from the cavern.

YANG

So do those mole crab things really get to be that big? I mean, I understand that grimm can be pretty large, considering what we have seen. But a living creature?

QROW

I may joke about a lot of things. But this is not one of them.

NORA

I would love to take on a building sized mole crab. I would be the talk of the town, the queen of the castle…

REN

Nora, I doubt you would be any of those things in a city we have never been to.

At that moment, the ground beneath the sand shifts a little. Then it shifts a lot. Then an adult sized mole crab crawls out of the ground in front of them. They all come to a halt on the bikes.

RUBY

(whimpers)

BLAKE

You weren't kidding when you said that they were as large as a plane.

JAUNE

That is an adult mole crab?

QROW

Yeah. And they are a whole lot harder to kill.

Then another one pops out of the ground to their left.

WEISS

Do they usually just pop out of the ground like that?

OSCAR

From what Oz tells me, yes. 

Then a third mole crab pops out of the ground to their right.

REN

They have boxed us in.

BLAKE

Are they hunting us?

QROW

It’s possible since we did just kill six of their young.

Qrow gets off the bike and removes Harbinger from his back. 

RUBY

Jaune, figure out a way to keep the bikes out the way. Oscar, help him. Everybody else, pick your beast. 

QROW

The middle one is mine.

The fighting ensues. Camera focuses on TEAM RWBY taking the mole crab on the left and TEAM JNOR takes the mole crab on the right. Camera shifts to Jaune gets all of the bikes, with Oscar’s help backed up and placed behind a large sand hill. He sets up the tarp and turns on the tech.

Camera follows Jaune and Oscar as they rejoin Nora and Ren. 

Camera changes to focus on Team RWBY, who is able to do some team attacks and kill their giant mole crab first. After which they split to help the other two, with Ruby and Weiss helping Qrow and the others helping JNOR.

Camera follows Ruby and Weiss as they join Qrow. Camera focuses on Qrow, who glares at them when they arrive to assist. Ruby and Weiss, glance at each other but then assist with Ruby taking a couple of shots with her rifle. Camera then focuses on the mole crab and Weiss using her glyphs to slow the mole crab down and then attack with ice. Camera then focuses on Qrow as he continues his onslaught of the mole crab, using only his scythe form and transforming into his corvid form to make attacks, with their assistance as shots and glyphs can be seen. 

Camera focuses on Team JNOR, attacking and damaging their mole crab. They are all winded when Blake and Yang join them. Camera follows Blake and Yang who jump in to do a team attack, pinning the mole crab upside down. Camera then follows Jaune, Nora and Ren making a team attack to defeat it.

Camera focuses on Jaune, Nora and Ren jogging up to Oscar, as Blake and Yang also join the group.

OSCAR

(to Blake)

Thanks for that. I wasn’t making much of a dent.

BLAKE

Don’t worry. You do fine with grimm.

REN

This is definitely not the same style of fighting. These creatures have souls. It feels strange fighting them.

JAUNE

Do you think anyone ever considered not fighting them?

OSCAR

Ever the optimist, but I doubt it. They are just so…

NORA

They are ginormous and you want to make friends with them?

JAUNE

That is not what I… Forget it.

Camera focuses on Yang, with her back to the group, who is watching Qrow fight the giant mole crab, with limited assistance from Ruby and Weiss. Yang frowns. Blake walks up next to her.

BLAKE

You're worried about him.

YANG

(nodding)

I just don’t know what to expect from him. His behavior is erratic, at least from my view. I just don’t want to see him fall...

BLAKE

(grabbing Yang’s hand)

He won’t! Because you won’t let him.

(pause)

We won’t let him. 

YANG

(wide eyed, looks down at their hands)

You’re right. 

(looks up and smiles)

Thank you.

Camera focuses on Qrow fighting. Then he stands, near Ruby and Weiss, and we see how sweaty and weary he is from this fight. Ruby and Weiss give each other a look.

RUBY

(yells)

Let us help you Uncle Qrow.

QROW

No! Stay back!

Camera follows Qrow, as he continues to fight alone with some limited assistance from them.

After a few more attacks and transitions between crow form and human form, Qrow gets hit and knocked to the ground. The mole crab is about to stab him with a claw, when Ruby, as a cluster of red roses, rushes in to grab him and rushes out. At the same time the other hunters begin their assault on the mole crab. Moments later it is dead.

Camera focuses on the two shades of red roses, as they disappear, revealing Ruby holding onto Qrow. Qrow is bent over, breathing heavily.

QROW

(glaring at Ruby)

I told you to stay back.

(quickly pulls away from Ruby)

Why did you interfere?

Camera takes Ruby’s POV, FAVOR ON Qrow, as the rest of the hunters join them.

YANG

Because we are not going to let you kill yourself!

QROW

I was not...

Camera circles around the group, as they all speak to Qrow, FAVOR ON Qrow and the speaker.

RUBY

(interrupts)

But you wouldn’t let us help you, trying to do it by yourself, when you are not alone. 

(pause)

Even if you feel like you are.

(hugs his arm)

We are all here for you.

BLAKE

We can’t replace what you lost but we can make it a little less painful.

REN

We have all seen and experienced more than our fair share of tragedy.

JAUNE

And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I think that any of us would be more than willing to listen. Anything we can do to help you the way you have helped us.

WEISS

By being there when we needed you.

NORA

Protecting us, even if we didn’t need it.

Oscar

Helping us be better than the previous generation.

YANG

And staying sober despite everything that has happened.

RUBY

We may not all be your family by blood but we all feel that you are family to us. 

(sniffle, tear in her eyes)

Camera focuses on the other hunters seen nodding in agreement. Camera focuses on Qrow, as he looks around at the kids, drop jawed. Camera follows around the group to each hunter, from his POV. Then ends on Ruby and Qrow.

RUBY (Cont’d)

We can’t lose you too.

Camera focuses on Qrow’s face.

QROW

I..I don’t know what to say.

(looks down, pause, sighs, looks up, tears in his eyes)

Thanks for looking out for me.

Camera pulls back, as the hunters all move in to hug Qrow, in a large group hug.

QROW

How did you all grow up so fast?

Everyone laughs, except Qrow, who smiles. 

Camera focuses on Jaune and Oscar, who lead the group back to the bikes and then after Yang and Qrow do a thorough inspection, they find that all of them are in good condition. All of them get on to the bikes and head towards Shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, Victorious56, catching all of my typos and other issues.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> This is the beginning of an idea came to me after multiple people suggested, way back in Feb or March, that there were parallels between Volume 7 and Volume 3 regarding the deaths that took place. So this started off as a Fair Game story, as I agree with many others that Clover Deserved Better, but then so did Qrow and a number of other characters in the story. But then this idea I had turned into a much bigger story and not just about Qrow and Clover, who I love and feel like I could read and write about for years, but about the whole RWBY gang and the overarching story. SO this is NOW a RWBY story, as I created an end game for the whole series that I feel the need to share. But eventually I will spend some time focusing on Fair Game and some of the other relationships in the story, as I feel that all of the characters deserve some time to grieve and develop into who they truly are.
> 
> I have been a fan of RWBY since Volume 2. I would watch the compiled episodes on Amazon months after they aired. And, for the most part, I have not been into fanfiction of any kind or fandom. Then Volume 7 was airing and a few of my students could not contain their excitement and since I didn't want to be spoiled, I started watching it as it aired, stating with Chapter 2. Then when Clover winked at Qrow, I was hooked, on the show and the ship.
> 
> To that effect, I am not much of a writer, in general, but I am good with some concepts and ideas. Having never been an avid writer of fiction, (research papers, education styles and legal jargon, that is my current specialty), so this was a big step for me to write this and post it for others to see.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has ever created art or fiction for RWBY. All of you have made our lives so much better during these troubling times in the world. As a high school math teacher, this has become my outlet as well. Immersing myself into another world to escape each day, and to help me keep my sanity so that I can help others.
> 
> I also want to thank all of my new friends on the FGE Discord server. They really helped me to get out of my comfort zone and experience social media in ways that I have never done before. As well as kept my spirits up when I was ready to give up on finishing school, even if they didn't know it.
> 
> That is enough of my ranting.  
> Til next chapter  
> Sica


End file.
